


Merry Christmas Love

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks he hasn't had any presents this year, but Missy still has some surprises up her sleeve...</p>
<p>Some Twissy Christmas Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This was supposed to be up at Christmas, but I was on a plane, so yeah... That's didn't happen...
> 
> Tell me what you think, and I hope you all had an amazing Christmas!

The Doctor supposed Missy had thought herself funny, gifting Clara with an actual puppy for Christmas. He didn't want to admit he was disappointed that he didn't get a gift of his own, least of all to himself, but he couldn't help the lingering tinge of jealousy. Clara, surrounded by their friends, most of whom were the Doctor's former companions, had thought that he'd given it to her, the beautiful chocolate lab with melted brown eyes and soft fur. He had to admit, Missy had good taste in pets. It even came with a collar. How thoughtful.

"Must you leave Doctor?" Clara asked, eyes flickering back through the doorway of the kitchen to see everyone merrily chatting away in the lounge. He smiled almost regretfully and nodded, the whole event, while joyful, was a bit overwhelming. It was great seeing everyone again, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Kate and Osgood, even Sarah Jane and Luke. K-9 had initially been confused by his organic counterpart, but had melted to the puppy's innocence and love after a few stoic minutes. He'd had a good time, he supposed, but the whole thing seemed to highlight his loses. Some people weren't there because of his failings. And besides, the person he wanted most to be there, wasn't. 

Giving Clara a farewell kiss on the cheek, he pushed open the door to his TARDIS and closed it softly behind him. Sighing, he took off his jacket and threw it over the railing, as he was wont to do in his tenth incarnation. With a somewhat heavy heart, he piloted his TARDIS into the vortex and decided that he was going to bed. Nodding to himself, he made his way there, humming some tune or another to himself as he walked. Reaching his destination, he opened the door, closing it behind him and moved to flick on the lights. He turned, and all of the breath rushed out of him in one, shocked exhale, almost choking him. 

"Missy...!" He spluttered, his mouth drying as he took in the sight of her. She stood, as perfect as ever, her hair falling past her shoulders in waves. Bare except for one strategically placed red ribbon, lacy underwear and a pair of red heels, she smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas love." She purred, and the Doctor blinked once, twice, to ensure that this was real and not one of his more...fanciful imaginings. But no, she was real, this was real, and he could do nothing but gape at her. His mind reeled with all of the possibilities, more than his thoughts declaring an obvious interest. Swallowing hard, he moved towards her, hearts hammering in his chest. 

"Is this my present then?" He husked, surprised by his own forwardness. Her eyes shone with a gleeful satisfaction, gaze raking over him appreciatively. He shivered under it. "Shall I unwrap it?"

"I dearly hope so." She said, smiling coyly. 

The Doctor began unbuttoning his waistcoat as he walked towards her, discarding it, along with his tie, in a pile on the floor. Her breathing visibly quickened in anticipation as his long fingers took one end of the ribbon within them, slowly pulling the bow free. Her breath caught in her chest as the cool fabric slid across her nipples, eyes flickering briefly closed before she opened them to lock gazes with him, hands snaking across his chest to the back of his neck as his wound around her waist, her pupils dilating. His gaze matching hers in intensity, he leaned down and kissed her. It was completely how he'd imagined it, yet not at all the same. The Mistress tasted of time and of Gallifrey, and the Doctor was immediately intoxicated. He groaned into her mouth when she rocked her hips forwards and into his hardening erection, his hand moving down and squeezing her backside, drawing her closer. His fingertips ghosted over the skin of her thighs, and he felt her press herself closer to him, hips canting forwards, teasing and desperate all at once.

"Doctor." She shivered, rouged nails digging into his shoulders. His lips moved from hers to kiss down her jawline, then her neck, teeth nipping at her collarbone, marking her. "You're a bit overdressed, don't you think?" She managed, nimble fingers already working on his shirt. 

"I'm sure you've got that in hand." He gasped out, realising the unintentional play on words when her hand dipped beneath the hem of his trousers, freeing his aching cock from its confinements. The fabric pooled at his feet, and he easily stepped out of them, her fingers cool against him. Gaze on his, she sunk to her knees and placed a kiss to the tip of his cock, licking away a bead of pre-come. The sight of her, on her knees before him, her red-painted lips swollen from kissing as she looked at him from beneath her lashes was erotic enough to make his stomach muscles tighten and his cock twitch. Then, without warning, she took him deep into her mouth and he had to grab onto the bedpost behind him for support as he choked out her name past the moan that was building in the back of his throat. 

Missy could feel that the Doctor was enjoying this, and his quiet moans and curses had her clenching her thighs the keep her own arousal in check. She swirled her tongue around him and angled her head upwards to look at him. His eyes were heavy lidded as he stared down at her, breathing heavy, cheeks flushed. He shuddered bodily, one of his hands weaving into her hair as she took him deeper into the back of her throat, easily suppressing her gag reflex. The hand in her hair was slack but demanding, and she picked up the pace, the fingers of his other hand running through her hair, nails scratching wonderfully at her scalp. 

He could feel the shout of his climax building in his throat, a moan of her name resonating deep within his chest as Missy did something particularly nimble with her tongue. Knees weak and vision already beginning to cloud over with pleasure, his grip on her tightened, but he kept his arm slack enough for her to set the pace. When she raked her bottom teeth softly up the length of him as she withdrew, he shouted her name as he came gloriously hard. 

Missy pulled back with a thoroughly satisfied smirk, the wetness of her underwear a testament to her own arousal. The Doctor, still recovering from the aftershocks of his orgasm, managed to manoeuvre them both to the bed, Missy underneath him as he claimed her lips with his own. He straddled her, hands running appreciatively over her body, fingers hooking under the red fabric of her underwear and slipping it down her legs before moving his attentions to her rounded breasts, her nipples hard and inviting. Her eyes watched his every move intently, and he took one into his mouth, tongue circling the nub as she arched into him. He did the same to the other, his fingers trailing down her stomach, lower until he reached her sex. His fingers delved deep inside of her, a wanton moan escaping her as he kissed her. Two at first, then three, and then he repaid her the favour. Mouth moving downwards from her own, her breath hitched as she felt his hot breath on her, his tongue a very different experience. 

"Doctor." She moaned, his fingers and tongue working expertly together, driving her to the point of utter madness. Eyes fluttering closed, she basked in the feel of him, his thumb brushing over her clit before he experimentally sucked on it, repeating the action when it made her hips buck and she moaned loudly, a sob catching somewhere between her chest and throat. 

"Make love to me Doctor." She begged breathlessly, dragging him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

"Missy..." He began, feeling suddenly insecure. The wording was far too intimate, and he didn't want to mess this up by involving feelings. "Are you sure...?"

"Doctor, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said, a sincerity in her voice he wasn't sure she was capable of. He nodded, once, then again, and leant down to kiss her, threading his fingers through her hair. Their earlier, frenzied exploration of each other had been driven by pure need, both of them so tightly wound since they'd last seen each other. Now, however, the Doctor had all the time in the universe for her. 

Still kissing her, he lowered her gently to lay on her back. She was wet and ready for him, and he effortlessly slid into her, pausing to revel in the feel of them, together, finally as one. One of them moved, and Missy gasped into his mouth. Devoted only to her and her pleasure, he pulled out and pushed back in, setting a slow rhythm. They moved as one, their minds flowing together like water, the familiarity of her mind prompting him to kiss her again. He felt every sound she made deep within his chest, her growing urgency pushing him deeper with each movement, each one faster and harder than the one before, their shared pleasure heightened by their link. She threw her head back with a loud cry, his forehead dropping to rest on her chest, their link dimmed but not broken. Her name slipped from his lips as a wanton moan, and he took to pulling away completely so she wouldn't hear him mentally recite the periodic table in an effort not to come before her. He got as far as neon before the heat that pooled at the base of his spine became almost unbearable. Adding his fingers to the fray, he thumbed her clit and she came with a shout of his Gallifreyan name, clenching around him. He bit his lip as he rode her through her orgasm, then with a cry of his own, he too came hard, emptying himself deep within her. 

"Merry Christmas Thete." She smiled, laying her head on his chest, his double heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"Merry Christmas Koschei." He said softly, gazing down at her with all the love he held for her. Smiling like a fool, he drifted to sleep, arms protectively wrapped around her.


End file.
